Look For The Love
by FatLie
Summary: Título brega, eu sei... Al e Hughes estavam indo para a casa do coronel quando viram algo que não deveriam ter visto... YAOI, EdxRoy


**Look for the love**

Era um dia considerado bom. O sol brilhava forte no céu e Hughes caminhava em uma pequena estrada que em ia em direção à casa do Coronel Mustang, que ficava um pouco afastada da cidade.

-Hughes! – Ele olhou para trás e viu Alphonse Elric correndo em sua direção.

-Oi Al! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-O Ed sumiu há algumas horas e eu estou indo falar com o Mustang. Já que ele é o supervisor dele deve saber de alguma coisa. Ele não foi trabalhar e não atende ao telefone, então eu tenho que ir pessoalmente... E você?

-Aquele inútil ligou avisando que ia tirar o dia de folga, e me mandaram ir buscar ele, na esperança de que ele abrisse a porta para o seu querido amigo Hughes... Bem que ele podia morar em um alojamento do Quartel general, ia ficar muito mais fácil buscar ele... – Suspirou.

-Isso explica porque ele não atendeu ao telefone...- Foi interrompido por hughes, que é claro, não podia perder uma chance de falar para alguém sobre sua querida Elysia.

-Você quer ver as fotos mais novas da Elysia? Ela fez três aninhos, está tão bonitinha! Outro dia mesmo ela... – Então ele continuou falando que nem um locutor de futebol até os dois estarem na frente do portão da casa do Coronel, que estava entreaberto.

-Que estranho, o Roy não costuma deixar o portão aberto... Ele é muito paranóico em relação à segurança.

-Talvez ele estivesse esperando alguém e deixou o portão aberto para não ter de vir aqui.

-De qualquer jeito, isso facilita muito o meu trabalho, se ele percebesse que eu estou aqui para arrastar ele para o Quartel General, ele não viria abrir o portão... Eu sou um pacifista convicto, não gosto de arrombar portas, afinal, tenho que dar um exemplo para a Elysia...

Os dois entraram no jardim bem a tempo de ver uma mulher entrando na casa e fechando a porta logo depois. Na verdade, o que eles viram foi apenas um pé terminando de entrar, mas eles logo constataram se tratar do pé de uma mulher, pois usava uma sandália com salto fino. Aliás, um salto bem chamativo, deveria ter uns 10 centímetros no mínimo, que como Al logo pensou, seria de dar inveja a uma certa pessoa de baixa estatura que ele conhecia muito bem, que por acaso se chamava Edward e era seu irmão.

-Agora eu entendi porque ele fugiu do trabalho... Aquele safado! – Disse Hughes rindo baixinho.

-Acho que é melhor nós irmos embora... – Disse Al já começando a dar meia volta.

-De jeito nenhum! Eu sempre quis saber como aquele cínico consegue ter tanta mulher babando em volta... Vamos dar uma espiada!

Al não queria quebrar a privacidade do Coronel, mas se deixasse Hughes sozinho ali ele na certa se meteria em confusão, e por outro lado, ele também estava um pouquinho curioso, então decidiu ajudar. Os dois contornaram a casa um pouco e se posicionaram em baixo de uma janela que dava para uma espécie de Hall de entrada ou sala de visitas.

**OoOoOoO**

A mulher estava lá, sentada em um sofá. Vestia um bonito vestido azul até os calcanhares, um sobretudo branco bem delicado, e luvas, brancas também. Estava sentada em cima de um de seus pés, com a cabeça meio jogada para trás, e abraçava uma almofada contra o peito. Não dava para ver muito bem o rosto, mas ela era sem dúvida muito bonita. Uma dama não se comportaria assim na casa de um estranho, ou ela não tinha nenhuma educação... Ou ela era muito íntima do Coronel.

Roy apareceu escorado na porta, passando uma toalha sobre seus cabelos molhados, parecia que estava saindo do banho. A mulher levantou a cabeça para o encarar, mostrando olhos dourados quase hipnotizastes, mesmo com aquela cara emburrada.

-Até que enfim você chegou, Fullmetal.

**OoOoOoO**

Al só não desmaiou quando ouviu aquilo porque armaduras não desmaiam.

-Aquela não pode ser o Ed, deve ser alguma pegadinha...- Disse ele baixinho de onde estava tremendo um pouco por causa do susto.

-Fica calmo, vem escutar o resto da conversa. – Disse Hughes tentando acalmá-lo.

-Você diz isso porquê não é o seu irmão que você está vendo vestido de mulher!

-Para de gritar, se não vamos ser pegos!

- Ta bem...

**OoOoOoO**

- Vejo que caprichou na fantasia, Fullmetal. – Disse Roy olhando sugestivamente para os seios falsos de Ed, que ele inutilmente tentava esconder com a almofada.

-Não enche! Disse começando a ficar vermelho.- Você disse que não era para ninguém me ver vindo aqui, então eu pensei, "o que pode ser mais normal que uma mulher entrando na casa daquele coronel de merda?", aí foi só comprar essa roupa e vir aqui sem me preocupar. E eu prestei muita atenção para comprar um vestido que escondesse meus auto-mails... – Disse triunfante como se tivesse ganhado o premio Nobel pelo seu raciocínio.

-Sinto muito, mas você pensou errado, baixinho. – Disse enquanto terminava de secar os cabelos e colocava a toalha em uma mesinha de centro. – Eu nunca trouxe mulheres para casa, geralmente eu fico em algum lugar da cidade... – Foi abaixando a cabeça, envergonhado, enquanto corava violentamente.

-Está bem, mas vamos, você não me chamou aqui só para implicar comigo. – Disse olhando agora fundo nos olhos dele.

-Não, não chamei. – Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado de Ed, e deu um suspiro cansado antes de começar a falar. – Não sei nem por onde começar...

-Seja lá o que for fale logo, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Roy olhou para ele com um olhar... Triste?

-Eu estou muito preocupado...- Começou ele.

-Com o quê? – Interrompeu Ed enquanto enfiava a mão no próprio decote, tirava dali um enchimento e o jogava para trás.

-Para de me interromper, pirralho! Você não faz a menor idéia do esforço que eu to fazendo para tentar falar... E não joga essa coisa pra trás como se a minha casa fosse uma lixeira!

-Desculpa, eu só estava tentando ajudar! E você não faz idéia do quanto àquela coisa pinica! – Respondeu ele já elevando o tom de voz. – E quem você chamou de super-hiper ultrabaixinho?!

-Que? De onde vem essa voz? – Olhando para baixo. – Ah! Vem de lá! –Fala cínico apontando para Edward.

-Ora, seu! – Edward ficou furioso dando chutes e pontapés no ar enquanto Roy o afastava com apenas um dedo em sua testa. Quando Roy o soltou pensando que havia se acalmado, se enganou. Na mesma hora ele caiu no chão com Edward em cima. Só então ele percebeu o quão próximo eles estavam. Esse leve raciocínio levou tempo suficiente para Edward segurar sua mão contra o chão, e o deixar completamente imóvel. Fechou os olhos esperando por um soco, mas sentiu seus pulsos se soltarem e o copo de Edward caindo contra o seu.

-Hei, você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado enquanto tentava levantar, mas desistiu com medo de Edward cair no chão. Sem respostas.

**OoOoOoO**

-O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntava Alphonse para Hughes enquanto o balançava freneticamente.

-Calma, se você continuar gritando na minha orelha eu não vou escutar o que eles tão falando!

-Você está achando que isso aqui é novela é? – Perguntou Alphonse indignado apontando para a janela.

-Sim. – Respondeu balançando a cabeça na maior inocência.

-E ainda diz querer ser um exemplo para a Elysia... – Comentou revirando os olhos.

-Não envolva minha filha nisso! – Falou histérico.

**OoOoOoO**

Enquanto os dois discutiam do lado de fora, Roy colocava Edward delicadamente no chão, invertendo as posições. Verificou que Edward estava desacordado e tinha dificuldades para respirar. Foi então que se lembrou, graças a seus anos de prática (aquele pervertido...), daquela mania das mulheres de quererem parecer mais magras, utilizando-se vê vários métodos e de espartilhos cada vez mais apertados. Começou a desabotoar o vestido de Edward e confirmou a sua teoria. Realmente ele usava um espartilho_, muito _apertado.

**OoOoOoO**

-Não olhe Al, essa cena é imprópria para menores. – Disse hughes colocando as mãos nos olhos dele. – Você é grande, mas eu sei que você só tem 14 anos.

-Mas é o meu irmão! – Começou a reclamar. – Você também é tão controlador assim com a Elysia?

-Eu já disse para não envolver a minha filha nisso!

**OoOoOoO**

Roy começou e tirar o espartilho dele e ele começou a abrir os olhos, enquanto grunhia algumas palavras sem nexo. Parecia que ainda não tinha se dado conta de onde estava, só acordou completamente quando ouviu a voz do coronel.

-Porque em sã consciência você foi colocar um espartilho, Fullmetal? – Perguntou Roy com aquela voz do tipo "como alguém pode fazer tamanha idiotice?".

-Am? – Grunhiu Edward ainda sem entender bem o que estava se passando, enquanto tentava se levantar. Só então que se deu conta de sua posição: Estava deitado no chão vestido apenas da cintura para baixo com o coronel debruçado sobre ele. Estava muito tonto para fazer alguma coisa, então apenas ficou fitando o coronel com seus enormes olhos dourados.

-Você... Você está bem? – Perguntou Roy tentando esconder a preocupação de sua voz, enquanto observava os grandes olhos dourados que o fitavam.

-Acho que sim... – Respondeu ele.

-Porque afinal você vestiu isso?

-Não tinha o meu número na loja... Então eu tive que me apertar um pouco para entrar no vestido...

-Idiota! Porque não comprou outro? – perguntou Roy indignado com a burrice de Edward.

-É que eu gosto muito de azul... – Respondeu abaixando a cabeça, esperando o Coronel começar a gritar falando como ele é estúpido, que se ele morrer na casa dele ia receber toda a culpa e coisas do tipo, mas em vês disso, ele sentiu uma mão do Coronel levantar seu rosto, e depois o beijar.

O próprio Coronel não acreditou no que tinha acabado de fazer, mas Edward tinha ficado tão fofo explicando o porquê de ter usado espartilho, que ele não resistiu a fazer aquilo. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu, é que Edward não o afastou. Não exatamente o correspondeu, mas também não o afastou. Ficou parado meio que sem saber o que fazer. Roy não queria que Edward ficasse com raiva dele, então se afastou.

-Desculpe, eu... – Foi abaixando a cabeça. –...Não pude me controlar... – Foi interrompido por um riso. Levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

-Tudo bem, eu sei que sou irresistível! –Falou Edward passando os braços pela cintura do Coronel e o puxando para perto novamente.

Roy ficou sem reação. Ele esperava qualquer reação, menos aquela. Ficou mais sem reação ainda, quando Edward o beijou.

**OoOoOoO**

-Que coisa mais brega! – Comentou Hughes observando a cena.

-Meu irmão mais velho é gay! – Se lamentava Alphonse observando a cena.

**OoOoOoO**

Roy foi descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço do rapaz, que parecia muito sensível na área, julgando pela altura de seus gemidos.

-Você tem razão, azul fica bem em você... – Sussurrou ele no ouvido de Edward.

-Por que você me chamou aqui? – Perguntou Edward agora sério enquanto se afastava um pouco de Coronel para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Eu... Estava preocupado... – Começou a falar novamente.

-Com o que? – O Interrompeu novamente.

-Você quer saber ou não quer?! – Perguntou Roy irritado pelas interrupções.

-Ta, ta, mas para de enrolar e fala logo! Eu tenho mais o que fazer! – Falou emburrado cruzando os braços.

-Tipo o que? – Perguntou malicioso.

-Não muda de assunto! – Respondeu virando os olhos.

-Bem... Eu... Eu me... Apaixonei... Por você... – Falou Roy gaguejando, enquanto abaixava a cabeça para não ter que encarar os olhos dourados de Edward.

Edward ficou surpreso. Achava que Roy havia o beijado só para se divertir, por brincadeira mesmo. Mas logo a surpresa em seu rosto se transformou em um largo sorriso.

-E... Eu estava preocupado... Porque você parece me odiar... – Completou Roy.

O sorriso de Edward deu lugar a uma feição muito séria.

-Eu não odeio você. – Falou abaixando a cabeça para o olhar nos olhos. O abraçou e começou a beijar o pescoço do coronel deixando marcas vermelhas. Passou suas pernas pela cintura de Roy e começou a desabotoar sua camisa enquanto continuava a beijar seu pescoço.

-Edward... Você não acha que está indo longe demais? – Perguntou Roy que não esperava que ele fizesse uma coisa dessas.

-Não. – Respondeu enquanto terminava de desabotoar a blusa e começava a tirar seu cinto.

**OoOoOoO**

-Hughes, vamos embora logo. - Disse Alphonse cutucando o ombro dele.

-Tudo bem, acho que já vimos muito mais do que deveríamos... – Falou Hughes se levantando e virando-se para ir embora.

Os dois andaram na ponta dos pés até o portão e continuaram a seguir a estrada em silencio. Tinha acabado de presenciar uma cena meio perturbadora. Quem diria, Edward Elric e Roy Mustang tendo um caso. Ambos achavam que iriam morrer antes de ver alguma coisa assim.

**OoOoOoO**

Roy acordou meio zonzo e esfregou os olhos com a mão para acordar melhor. Começou a levantar, mas percebeu que Edward estava dormindo usando seu peito de travesseiro, e voltou a se deitar, para não acordá-lo. As lembranças do dia anterior rodavam na sua cabeça. Nesse momento estava deitado em sua cama, apenas de cueca. Lembrou-se de ter carregado Edward para lá algumas horas antes, quando percebeu que os dois estavam dormindo no chão da sala. Esticou o braço para pega um relógio no criado mudo. Assustou-se ao constatar que já eram 8:00 horas e ele já deveria estar no Quartel General trabalhando. Mas não estava ligando para isso. Estava feliz demais para se importar. Saiu do transe de pensamentos quando sentiu Edward se mexendo. Edward se virou, ficando agora em cima do coronel, com suas pernas entrelaças.

-Bom dia... – Falou com a voz ainda sonolenta. – Que horas são? – Perguntou cerrando os olhos, como se ainda quisesse dormir.

-São 8:10... – Respondeu Roy conferindo no relógio novamente. Edward se levando de repente.

-Já?! Não acredito que dormi tanto! O Alphonse deve estar preocupado... – Falou enquanto olhava ao seu redor, tentando se lembrar quando foi parar lá.

-Ah... Eu... Te trouxe para cá porque você tinha dormido no chão da sala... – Disse Roy percebendo a confusão do rapaz, imaginando se não deveria tê-lo acordado naquela hora e o levado para casa.

-Obrigado... A sua cama é muito macia... – Sentou-se de novo num estrondo, usando a cama de pula-pula.

-Quer que eu te leve para casa? – Perguntou Roy se levantando e abrindo o guarda roupa em busca de um uniforme limpo.

-Não precisa, eu vou a pé, a pensão que eu estou hospedado é aqui perto... Você deveria ir logo para o trabalho seu coronel folgado! –Era obvio que mesmo depois do que aconteceu, certos hábitos, como o da implicância, são difíceis de serem abandonados.

-Acho que você precisa de uma roupa emprestada antes de ir, a não ser que você queira aparecer de vestido na frente do seu irmão. – Rebateu o coronel.

-Eu... Ainda não tinha pensado nisso... – Edward teve engolir seu orgulho para responder. Conhecendo o coronel, mesmo depois do que havia acontecido, ele poderia trancá-lo do lado de fora de vestido.

-Eu tenho algumas roupas guardadas da época que eu era pirralho para te emprestar. – Respondeu Roy achando a situação muito engraçada.

-Ora seu... Quem aqui é pirralho?! – Roy se abaixou, mas era tarde demais, Edward já estava o golpeando com um travesseiro.

**OoOoOoO**

Alphonse estava andando em círculos em torno do quarto a um bom tempo. Era para estar um pouco aliviado em saber onde o irmão estava, mas essa informação apenas o deixava mais inquieto. O problema não era _onde_, mas com _quem_.

-Fico imaginando se ele vai me contar a verdade eu tentar me proteger... Nessas horas eu imagino todas as informações que ele esconde de mim para tentar me proteger... Acho que talvez seria melhor se ele me contasse de uma vez... – Falou Al para si mesmo.

**OoOoOoO**

Edward já tinha se vestido de novo e estava na porta, esperando o coronel encontrar a chave certa. Depois de uns 30 segundos ele enfiou a chave na fechadura e a girou.

-Bem, até mais, Fullmetal. – Falou sorrindo antes de abrir a porta.

-Vamos almoçar hoje, te encontro no seu escritório meio dia! – Não esperou uma resposta, ficou na ponta dos pés, deu um beijo leve no rosto do coronel e saiu, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

Roy poderia colocar o pé na porta e rir dele pelo fato de precisar ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, mas não o fez.

Mesmo que parecesse que o comportamento de Edward em relação do coronel não havia mudado, ele sabia que não era bem assim. Isso, porque, na noite anterior, antes de dormir, Roy escutou Edward dizendo um tímido "eu te amo".

**OoOoOoO**

Alphonse já tinha desistido de esperar o irmão e estava sentado lendo, quando ouviu a porta do quarto ranger.

-Al! Cheguei! – Gritou Edward indo em direção de Alphonse – Me desculpe por sumir sem avisar, eu estava na biblioteca lendo a acabei perdendo a noção da hora. – Inventou a primeira desculpa que veio à sua mente.

-Aham... Sei... – Falou ainda olhando para o livro. O que Edward não sabia é que seu tom irônico na voz se referia ao que ele havia falado, e não ao que ele estava lendo.

**Fim.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oiiii**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic yaoi e também minha primeira fic de FMA, espero que tenha ficado boa **

**Ela foi o meu xodó pelos 3 meses que levei para escrevê-la... (sou lerda eu sei)**

**Agradecimentos a Julih, que me incentivou(?) a continuar! T-dolu miga!**

**Deixem Reviews! Deixem uma autora Happy!**

**kissus ;**


End file.
